a match made in a dream
by Miyasmin
Summary: Tris has a wet dream about a blue eyed boy. what happens when they bump into each other
1. Chapter 1

**instead of Yasminallysoneaton this one is being put on this profile :)**

"Tris!" that was my dad, he's really strict I can't even talk to boys outside of my family. "Christina is here." I run down the stairs to the front door.

"Bye dad." I shout as I walk out the door to Chris' car.

"Be home by midnight!" I sigh but nod. I hop in the passenger seat and I hear a guy mumble something.

"What did you say Will?" Chris asks.

"Can we sit up now?" the guy named Will asked and I look at Chris confused.

"Yea go ahead. Tris, that's Four and Will. My date… and yours." She winks at me and I redden. "Will is mine by the way, so if you flirt with him I won't hesitate to hurt you." She says smiling and I chuckle. She drives down the street to her house. I walk up to her door and she and the boys follow. She opens the door and grabs Will's hand and looks at me.

"You and Four can have the guest room." She winks. What the fuck.

"I-uh…"

"Don't tell me you don't think he's hot. HES SEXY!" Chris exclaims and I giggle. "Come on, agree with me." I redden and look at the floor.

"Chris you know what the problem is." She sighs.

"Yea I know but you have to get over that fear, plus I told him on the way to your house." She shrugs and I blush a deeper shade of red. Four picks me up and carries me to the guest room, putting down on the bed. I get a good look at him and what I see amazes me. Deep ocean blue eyes, plump lips, and a strong jaw line.

"Look, I'm not going to force you to do anything with me." He looks at me from my head to my toes and I instantly regret spending the night at Chris' house. "Damn you're sexy." I hear him mumble and feel my face heat up. He chuckles and sits on the bed with me. He puts a hand on my thigh and I look at his hand then I look into his eyes. "Do you want me to stop?" I actually don't know if I want him to stop or not. I shake my head and he smiles. "Just tell me to stop if you don't like what I'm doing." I nod and he kisses me. I kiss back and feel him smile against my lips. He slides his hand up to my inner thigh. I pull away and he looks at me worried. I just grab the collar of his shirt and lay back pulling him with me. He scoots up and his knee is between my thighs. He starts kissing my neck and I let out a quiet moan. One of his hands slides onto my boob and my breath hitches. He pulls away from my neck."What?"

"Nothing, p-please don't stop." I blushed deep red and he smirks but does as told. He starts to slide his hand under my shirt. I arch my back so he can unclip my bra. I just met this guy... I feel something glide across my nipple and see Four swirling his tongue around it, I squirm and he looks at me smirking. (MY EYELIDS R SO HEAVY RITE NOW GAAHH) I blush and he kisses down my stomach to the waist of my shorts. He starts to unbutton them and I start to panic. "F-Four..." He looks up at me.

"I'm sorry..." He says and climbs back up next to me and lays down, putting his arm around me. I snuggle into his chest and just then do I realize, I have no shirt or bra on. I hear a loud moan in the room next to us and bust out laughing. "Tris... " I look up at him. "I just have to do this," he slides down and starts to suck on my nipples. He slides down my shorts and panties. He spreads my legs and gets face level with my heat, I feel his tongue lick my folds and I gasp in pleasure. He swirls his tongue over my clit and I moan. This feels so good.

oOo

I wake up in my bed alone... did I...Did...Why... Oh God... Did I just dream about... the hottest guy in school? Yep. I look at the clock and its 12:30 pm. Well shit, I missed the first half of school. I get up and look at my sheets, they're soaked. I sigh and hop into the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

I get out and dry my long, blonde hair. I stand in front of the bathroom mirror and start to do my make-up (OKAY PPL, I MAY BE A GIRL BUT I KNOW NEXT TO NOTHING ABOUT MAKE-UP.) I put concealer plunder my eyes and on some pimples and put on foundation. (SHIT IDK ANYMORE) I put on eyeliner then eyeshadow ( I THINK THAT'S IN THE WRONG ORDER) and finish it off with blush. I walk over to my Walk-In closet and search through my not so colourful mess of clothes. I pick out a yellow top with jeans and brown boots. My most colourful outfit ever. I try to sneak past my dad but he looks up from his news paper.

"Beatrice why aren't you at school?" Because I had a wet dream about a stranger.

"Becuase I woke up late."

"Why did you wake up late?"

"I was up late studying." He sighs.

"Just get to school." I nod and run out the door to my black Ferrari; I'm about half way to school when I hit a major traffic jam. I look into the car next to me and I see him, the boy from my dream. The same deep blue eyes I could drown in. I am drowning in. The thought of his lips on my body like they were in the dream makes me wet. He looks over into my car and I see an emotion I can't place in his eyes...

Four POV.

Great, a traffic jam. I was a little late- really late for school because I slept in. I had a dream about this short blonde and she let me... uh... Do stuff to her. I look around in the cars and see her. Looking into my car, her eyes wide. (SO TIRED) Did she have the same dream? No... that would be crazy. I don't know but she's gorgeous. She bites her lip and looks away. The cars start moving again and I speed off to school.

TRIS POV

I park my car and run into the school building and run into a wall. Well not a wall as much as a blue eyed boy, THE blue eyed boy in me dreams.

"I-I.." I stutter and he chuckles.

"Do I...know you from somewhere?" His voice is so...sexy. and you only know me from my dreams.

"No but you look familiar..."

"I should probably help you up now." I giggle as he helps me up.

"Thanks..." I bite my lip and he looks straight at my lips and bites his lip.

"Uh, do you maybe... wanna go out sometime?" He asks and scratches the back of his neck.

"Uh... sure. " He looks at me with a huge smile that turns into a smirk.

"Okay, see you around Blondie." He walks down the hallway to the lunch room. (I honestly forgot how to spell it *shrugs*) I slowly follow knowing that lunch is going on. I open the doors and see him sitting at my table with Chris and some guy with blond hair and celery green eyes.I sit down and don't bother to get any food. My mind starts wandering to the dream and I squirm. Oops. Chris looks at me like I'm crazy and takes my arm, pulling me out of the lunch room then into a janitors closet.

" Tris...Why did you squirm and moan?!" She asks when she closes and locks the door. I did WHAT?!

"I was just thinking about something..." I mumble.

"A dream?" I nod and she sighs. "Tell me about it."

"So you came to my house and picked me up and there were two boys in the backseat of your car. One was named Will and the other was Four. So like you told me and Four we could have the guest room when we got to your house and like... stuff happened." By the end Chris' eyes are wide and she's trying to say something but failing miserably.

"I'm dating a guy named Will and we were sitting with a guy named Four and were going to watch movies at my house. I was hoping to get your dad to let you come over."

"Very funny Chris." I mumble and open the closet door and the blue eyed boy and the green eyed boy fall down to the floor. Fuck. I run down the hallway and leave the school.

FOUR POV

She had the dream too. I run after her. "TRIS!" I shout and run out of the building to see her drive away. I get in my car and drive after her. She parks in a driveway and I park at the house across from hers. I run across the street and up her walkway. I knock on her door and a man in his mid fifties opens the door.

"What do you want?" He says and takes off his reading glasses.

"Does Tris live here?" I ask and he nods. "May I talk to her?"

"No." He's about to close the door when I put my foot in the way.

"Please sir."

"No now leave." He tries to close the door but he can't.

"Sir I'm begging you."

"Fine, BEATRICE GET OVER HERE A GUY IS HERE!" I hear someone fall down stairs followed but laughs and Tris stumbles (not drunk just clumsy) into view laughing and fixing her ponytail.

"Oh, it's you." She mumbles and I sigh.

"Tris, I uh... had the same dream..." She looks at me with wide eyes and then looks at her dad and pulls me in the house and drags me up the stairs to her room.

"You did?" She asks as she closes and locks the door and I nod. "Prove it." She says and crosses her arms and I smirk. I pick her up and place her on the bed

"I won't make you do anything with me." I say and put a hand on her thigh like I did in the dream. "Do you believe me now?" She shakes her head. I gently push her back and kiss her neck. "What about now?" I mumble against her neck and she still shakes her head. I pull away from her neck and raise my eyebrows at her. "Are you sure you want me to continued down?" I ask and she sakes her head.

"Okay I believe you."

"Do you know about the fear" she asks and looks into my eyes. I nod and she turns crimson. She's so cute. "Can you get out if my room now?" She asks and I shake my head, I kiss her and she pushes me away


End file.
